From Mirkwood to the Grey Havens
by Obsidian Webb
Summary: The Countessa has moved to Mirkwood. Legolas and Gimli return from fighting the War of the Ring. Spraks fly between the Prince and countessa. What happens? Rated PG-13 for romantic situations.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my story! I have others written... well... one thus so far... "What Are These Girls to do?" Yes, a humor fic. This one has funny-ness in it, but isn't as funny as the other is. This should take the length of an era but... as the French say, cest la vie. So is the way these things work. *shrug*  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah not writing this blah blah not smart enough to create several new languages blah blah smurfs will eat the world blah blah what?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Legolas and Gimli were riding towards the forest of Mirkwood.  
  
"I still don't see what's so special about a forest." Gimli said as they were riding into the woods. Something moved in the brush and Gimli held ever tighter to Legolas.  
  
"Oh, come now. There's nothing to worry about. I-." Legolas said, stopping, as something quite large seemed to move in the forest where it had merely rustled before.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Legolas said nothing but leaped off the horse and moved to the bushes.  
  
"Who are you?" Legolas said, starting to reach for his bow.  
  
"Please! Don't shoot!" a Voice said from the wood.  
  
"Show yourself."  
  
An elf about Legolas's height and build came from the bush. He had light hair and eyes and was wearing a simple brown tunic with matching pants and shoes.  
  
"Your highness, I did not mean to scare you." The elf bowed low.  
  
"Saurmereth!" said another voice from the wood. This time, it was a girl. She came running from the other side of the trail with a bow in hand. She was a slight bit smaller than Legolas or the proclaimed Saurmereth with midnight hair and cerulean eyes. She was wearing a cotehardie with her quiver around her waist on a black belt. She wore a silver circlet around her long hair, which was set in a braid down her back. She stopped at the sight of the new travelers. She gazed at her prince, of who was not familiar to her. She merely gazed at the stranger and the dwarf. Then she regained her composure and turned to Saurmereth.  
  
"Saurmereth, we must be returning back home." She said, glancing slightly at Legolas and then back to her servant.  
  
"Yes, your Excellency." Saurmereth said, nodding to the girl. "Excuse me, your highness." Saurmereth bowed to Legolas and walked off, escorting the girl by her arm as she took a quick glance over her shoulder and then returned herself to her servant whom was whistling a shrill call. Two horses came, one black and another white with brown spots. The girl jumped onto the back of the white and brown one while Saurmereth took the black and they both galloped off and left Legolas and Gimli without a word between them.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Gimli. "And how did he know who you were?"  
  
"Remember you supposing to know that I'm a prince?" Said Legolas, jumping onto the horse, almost knocking Gimli off.  
  
"Yes." Gimli said, scrambling to regain his balance.  
  
"That's one of my servants." Said Legolas, ready to make the horse go when Gimli stopped him.  
  
"Could we please walk?" Gimli pleaded, and with affection for his friend, Legolas jumped off and walked the rest of the way with Gimli.  
  
  
  
With a fondness characteristic of elves, Legolas looked upon his home while passerbys glanced at Gimli.  
  
"Isn't my home wonderful?" Legolas said, looking at the palace carved into a massive tree with gold and silver work all around.  
  
"Yes, wonderful." Gimli said, getting nervous.  
  
"No need to show your enthusiasm." Legolas said, leading the horse up the path to the gates.  
  
Immediately, several guards ran through the palace, sending the message that the Prince of Mirkwood had returned. This relieved the king, Thranduil, from his duties, settling a dispute between his advisors and himself on a new policy.  
  
"My son is home?" Thranduil said almost too eagerly to the messenger of the news.  
  
"Yes!" said the guard. "But he has brought a dwarf with him."  
  
Thranduil frowned a tad bit, but then turned back to the guard and said, "I know my son and I know that he would never betray me or my people. Send him -and his friend- in to see me."  
  
"As you wish, lord." Said the guard, bowing and then moving swiftly to the door.  
  
  
  
As the guard was returning to his post, Legolas and Gimli were coming up on the gate.  
  
"Your highness!" said the guard that talked to the King. He bowed to Legolas and nodded to Gimli. "We are happy to have you home."  
  
"And I am happy to be so." Said Legolas. "Tell me, may I see my father?"  
  
"Indeed, master." Said the guard. He led Legolas and Gimli to the entrance hall and throne room. Thranduil was awaiting his son.  
  
"Legolas!" exclaimed the King, shaking his son's hand.  
  
"Father." Said Legolas, embracing his father.  
  
"You are alive and well!"  
  
"I believe so." Gimli coughed to be noticed. "Oh!" said Legolas. "This is my friend Gimli, son of Glóin. He traveled with me from Rivendell to Mordor and back."  
  
"Well then, welcome!" said Thranduil to Gimli.  
  
"Thank you, sire." Said Gimli, bowing.  
  
"We will be having a banquet tonight in honor of you coming home." Said Thranduil, motioning to his servants. "A lot has happened since you left, and not all of it was in Mordor." Thranduil laughed hesitantly, hoping that it would have the better effect. Soon, Legolas and Gimli were laughing too, remembering the rare happy moments on their quest.  
  
"Indeed." Said Legolas. "Indeed it has."  
  
A/N: Good, ne? Well, more to be posted in the next second. ^. ^ It should speed up in the next chapter. Review, please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Damned Imagination! Just told me to write ne? Actually, it said something along the lines of "Demon wesil (JTHM allusion)! Stop coloring your hair and get the chapters separated!" Well.... Thanks imagination... I think.  
  
Insert Disclaimer Here  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Chapter 2  
  
That evening, a magnificent ball was held. There were flowers, candles, music, laughter and brilliant smiles all in the great hall. The ladies were dressed up in fine garments, the men in nice suits and laughter rang throughout the hall for everyone was safe and their prince had returned.  
  
"Legolas...." Saurmereth taunted him. "Leeeeegooooolaaaaaass...."  
  
"WHAT?" Legolas said, turning on his friend. Saurmereth was taunting him; as he usually did before Legolas left. Saurmereth, along with almost everyone Legolas knew, except Gimli, wanted him to get married.  
  
"Geez." Said Saurmereth. "No need to be harsh."  
  
Gimli patted Legolas's shoulder. "What's the problem?"  
  
"Marriage." Legolas said. "That's what." Gimli looked at Legolas funny.  
  
"You don't seem the type to marry." Said Gimli.  
  
"I don't think so either, but my father insists."  
  
Saurmereth looked down at his pad. "Oh. Your father wants you to meet the Countess Alkore."  
  
"Another suitor?"  
  
"No, but there is promise for her daughter, the Countessa Lhunoriel." Saurmereth walked off to get a drink.  
  
Legolas noticed a girl across the room. She was the same girl they met on the road to the city.  
  
"Saurmereth," he said, calling to his servant.  
  
"Yes, your highness." Saurmereth said, returning to his master.  
  
"Who is that girl?" He said, pointing to the black haired girl across the room. "The one with your sister."  
  
"Who?" asked Gimli, looking in the direction Legolas was looking. "That's the girl we met today, isn't she?"  
  
"Yes." Said Legolas.  
  
Saurmereth squinted his eyes to see his sister. "Oh. You mean the Countessa?"  
  
"She's a countess?" Said Gimli.  
  
"Why of course! She's the Countessa. The Countessa Lhunoriel." He laughed. "Come now. We mustn't keep your father waiting."  
  
  
  
"Countessa!" said Alcweth, running up to Countessa Lhunoriel.  
  
"Oh, Alcweth. What is it?" She said, turning to her lady in waiting.  
  
"Your mother wishes you to meet with the King." She took her lady's arm and started leading her mistress to where the Countess Alkore, Lhunoriel's mother and the King Thranduil were talking.  
  
"What does she wish now?" Lhunoriel said, freeing her hand from her maid and walking freely beside her.  
  
"Alas, for she did not tell me, your Excellency." Alcweth said, giving Lhunoriel her goblet. She reached up to her mistress and whispered in her ear, "I think it is marriage she wishes to speak about."  
  
Lhunoriel took a sip of the cup given to her and rolled her eyes. She noticed Legolas across the room, talking to Saurmereth. "Alcweth, who is that talking with your brother?" Lhunoriel craned her neck to get a finer look at him.  
  
Alcweth looked for her brother and saw Legolas. She smiled. "My, what a taste you have, for that is Legolas, the Prince of Mirkwood."  
  
"I never said I liked his looks. I just ran into him in the forest today while shooting with Saurmereth."  
  
"Of course you are." Alcweth said, knowingly.  
  
"Silence to you." Lhunoriel said, walking again. "You know my disposition."  
  
"I know, but really, your Excellency. It's the prince."  
  
  
  
"Lhunoriel is...." Legolas said, glancing at her, but he then noticed her glancing at him, too.  
  
  
  
Lhunoriel panicked as soon as Legolas started paying strict attention to her. He nodded his head to her across the room and she nodded back, smiling.  
  
  
  
"Is something wrong, your Excellency?" Asked Alcweth to her mistress.  
  
"Hmm?" Lhunoriel said to Alcweth. "Oh, nothing, my friend. Shall we see my mother?"  
  
  
  
Saurmereth craned his neck to see what Legolas was looking at.  
  
"Your highness, may I remind you that you are supposed to meet with your father?" Saurmereth said, waving a hand in front of Legolas's face. Saurmereth took Legolas's arm and started leading him to his father. "Honestly, your majesty. You might want to consider exactly what everyone looking at you is thinking." Then Legolas started walking independently. "So you finally awoke, your highness?"  
  
"Please don't, Saurmereth." Legolas said, reaching his father.  
  
"Legolas." King Thranduil said.  
  
"Hello, father. You called for me?" Legolas said, slightly bowing to his father.  
  
"Yes. I would like you to meet the Countess Alkore." Thranduil motioned to a black haired woman at his right. She was thin and had eyes of gray. She was wearing a cotehardie with a side less surcoat, all of green. "She moved here a few months ago from Rivendell, while you were still fighting the wars."  
  
"Nice to meet you, your Excellency." Legolas bowed.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, your highness." The Countess said. "I wish for you to meet my daughter, but I don't know where she has gone-."  
  
"Mother!" said Lhunoriel, hurrying up to her mother. She curtsied to her mother. "I apologize. I was delayed." She turned to Thranduil. "I apologize for delaying you." She curtsied to his majesty, holding out the black and green folds of her dress.  
  
"Forgiven." Said Thranduil, laughing. Lhunoriel straightened. "I would like you to meet my son, Legolas. I do not believe you two have met."  
  
"Your majesty, I believe he was gone to Mordor when I came to live here." Lhunoriel said, smiling. She turned to Legolas. "I am glad to meet you." She curtsied to Legolas.  
  
Legolas bowed to her. Both of them straightened. "The pleasure is mine." He took her hand and kissed it lightly. Lhunoriel blushed slightly and looked to her feet for a slight moment.  
  
"Your highness, you are too kind."  
  
Thranduil and Alkore smiled at each other.  
  
A fresh song started to play. Thranduil took Lhunoriel's hand from Legolas and said, "Your Excellency, would you please have this dance with me?"  
  
"Of course, your majesty." She looked to her mother. "But would you leave my mother stranded?"  
  
"I see. Noble status and noble heart." Said Thranduil. "Legolas, dance with the Countess Alkore. I am sure she won't mind."  
  
"Yes, father." Said Legolas as Thranduil led Lhunoriel to the dance floor. He looked after them with disdain. He had the strange desire to dance with her. Then he remembered that there was a countess in front of him that was awaiting his invitation.  
  
"Oh! Pardon me, your Excellency." He said, bowing slightly. The countess laughed. "Would you care to dance with me?"  
  
"Why yes, your highness." She said, curtsying.  
  
  
  
^~^^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
A/N: WHAT HAPPENS?!?!?!? Read and find out! 


	3. Chapter3

I am the author. This is my fic. Note that it is a FAN fiction. I am NOT Tolkien. I do not OWN LOTR. If I did, I would either be dead or living in England. I am neither. At least I don't THINK I live in England....  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"So how was your day, your majesty?" inquired Lhunoriel as she was dancing with Thranduil.  
  
"Surprising. It's not every day that your son comes home from wars." Said Thranduil. He spun her around. "What did you do today?"  
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary." Said Lhunoriel, stepping to the right. "I practiced my archery," she stepped to the left, "and ran into your son," she stepped forward, "as he was returning home," she stepped back.  
  
"Really?" said Thranduil, mirroring her moves. There was some silence. "What do you think of my son?" asked Thranduil to Lhunoriel. Now things get blurry for the dance became very fast.  
  
*  
  
"What do you think of my daughter?" said Countess Alkore, dancing with Legolas.  
  
*  
  
"Well," said Lhunoriel, spinning.  
  
"Yes?" said Thranduil. He moved the spinning Lhunoriel closer to Legolas and Alkore.  
  
*  
  
"She..." Legolas spun the countess.  
  
"Yes?" Alkore said. She moved herself subtly closer to Thranduil and Lhunoriel.  
  
*  
  
"Well," said Lhunoriel  
  
"Yes?" said Thranduil, moving her ever closer.  
  
*  
  
"She..."  
  
"Go on." Closer.  
  
*  
  
"Well," Lhunoriel was getting dizzy, but her train of thought was searching for the right word.  
  
*  
  
"She..." Legolas was ever searching for the right word to describe Lhunoriel.  
  
*  
  
"He..."  
  
*  
  
"She..."  
  
*  
  
"Is...."  
  
*  
  
"Is...."  
  
*  
  
At that moment, Thranduil and Alkore switched partners and the two, who were still trying to think with the swirling world around them had no conscience of what happened and kept on replying with one word:  
  
"Enchanting."  
  
^~^~^~^~^^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ ~^~^~^  
  
A/N: In case you haven't picked up on it, I have a star where things change and places move... much like camera changes in movies. 


	4. Chapter 4

I am the author, yes I am. It is 11pm and I am editing this... AM I CRAZY? Well, yes, if you want to be technical. *sigh* It's not easy being green.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I'm too tired to write anything too creative. Imagine a very funny disclaimer about me not owning LOTR. You're smiling now, right?  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Unfortunately for them, the dance stopped abruptly and they stopped, facing each other with that one word. "Enchanting."  
  
While everything around them was falling apart, people leaving the dance floor, exclaiming how much fun that dance was Legolas and Lhunoriel stood there, frozen in time.  
  
It was Legolas who broke time.  
  
"I... uh... you see..." Legolas said ever so smoothly.  
  
"I have to go." Lhunoriel said, dashing away from Legolas, out of the dance hall and across the courtyard to the very boundary of her manor.  
  
*  
  
"A fluke!" Lhunoriel said, walking back and forth in her room, wearing her white bed dress. Alcweth was following her, trying to braid her hair for the night.  
  
"Please hold still!" Alcweth said. "Your hair will be in tangles tomorrow if you don't keep still!"  
  
"It was a fluke! We were switched! The world was spinning! It was an evil, dirty, cruel trick that mother played on me! It doesn't mean a thing!" Alcweth held Lhunoriel still and pushed her down on her vanity seat.  
  
"No matter what it was or what you said to him or what happened, I still need to braid your hair! Now sit still."  
  
Lhunoriel sighed harshly. "It's not like she could have told me. Or I could have had some warning. Or she could have even tricked me into sitting with him and coaxing it out of me."  
  
"You realize that what you're saying is a premonition that you had any feelings before hand." Alcweth said, looking at Lhunoriel through the mirror.  
  
Lhunoriel sat and contemplated this for a moment.  
  
"I never said that-."  
  
"Don't start!"  
  
"Just because it sounds like I-."  
  
"It's no use Lhun."  
  
"But it's not what I meant!"  
  
"Yeah, uh huh, right. Just like your hair's not so long that we have to go through this insane ritual before bedtime to braid it so we don't have to brush it out in the morning. Exactly. Now sit still!" There was some silence between the two.  
  
"Tomorrow, I will live for the night."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"The festival."  
  
Alcweth stopped, trying to figure it out. She gave up. "I'm still not getting it."  
  
Lhunoriel turned to Alcweth. "Tomorrow night is the autumn festival! Dancing, parties, lights and it's all at night!"  
  
"And what are you going to do?" Alcweth said, turning Lhunoriel's head towards the mirror again.  
  
"Dance, of course! What else would I do?"  
  
"Lhunoriel, you can't! Besides... isn't that exactly what you did tonight?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"How different is tonight from tomorrow night?" Alcweth tied the last ribbon in Lhunoriel's braid.  
  
"A Masquerade!" Lhunoriel said, jumping up and flying to her bed.  
  
"There's never been a masquerade for the festival." Alcweth said, following her mistress and sitting next to her.  
  
"Nor will there ever be." Lhunoriel took off the light robe and placed it next to her bed. As she did this, Alcweth contemplated her lady's words.  
  
"And again, you confuse me."  
  
Lhunoriel placed her face directly in front of Alcweth's face.  
  
"I am not going as myself."  
  
*Back at the Palace...  
  
  
  
"How cruel is this world!" Saurmereth said, dramatically as he was walking with Legolas and Gimli to Legolas's quarters where they would be sleeping. "To be tricked by your own father and a woman you have not even met until this night to make you state feelings in front of the other!"  
  
"You're dramatizing." Said Legolas. "It's not that bad."  
  
"Looked bad from where I was standing." Said Gimli. They opened the door and walked into the room.  
  
"No matter what you say, I'm still sleeping in the servants quarters tonight." Said Saurmereth. "Fare well."  
  
"Good night." Said Legolas, walking into his room. He looked at his bed. "Seems ages since I've been here. And that's saying a lot."  
  
"Well, no matter what, I'm going to sleep." Said Gimli, lying down on the bed that was set up in the room.  
  
All was quiet for a few minutes until Legolas spoke.  
  
"So what did you think of Lhunoriel?"  
  
"Do you want me to answer truthfully?"  
  
Legolas sighed, sitting on his bed. "Yes."  
  
"I think..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I think that you need to sleep and I'll answer you in the morning."  
  
Legolas sighed. "I guess you're right." He lay down on the bed but just as he did, Saurmereth knocked on the door. This disturbed Gimli greatly.  
  
"What is it?" growled Gimli.  
  
Saurmereth poked his head in. "Sorry to disturb, but Legolas, you might want to know that the autumn festival is tomorrow night."  
  
"Yes." Said Legolas sitting up. "Please come in."  
  
"I'm going to be up all night!" said Gimli putting his head under his pillow.  
  
"Um... Anyway," Saurmereth said, pulling into the room. "I thought you might like to go... like before."  
  
"What's he talking about?" Gimli's muffled voice came from under the pillows.  
  
"Saurmereth and I used to go for the festival every year and act like normal elves. I used to like to escape the palace life." Legolas said.  
  
"And I'd go to have fun." Saurmereth said.  
  
"And your point is?" Gimli said, pulling the pillows off his head and looking at the two.  
  
"I wondered if he would like to go." Saurmereth said.  
  
"Okay then. I'll settle it." Gimli said, getting up. "We're going. We'll go to this festival, but leave me to some sleep!" He started pushing Saurmereth to the door.  
  
"Then I'll see you tomorrow morning!" Saurmereth said, delightedly.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes. Now let me sleep!" Gimli opened the door and pushed Saurmereth out.  
  
"No need to be so harsh on him." Legolas said, lying down again.  
  
"Oh, yes there was." Said Gimli.  
  
"And what was that?"  
  
"I want sleep." Gimli said, crawling back into the bed and covering himself.  
  
Legolas laughed and it was followed by a long silence.  
  
"I remember when-."  
  
"ARGH!"  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ ~^~^~^  
  
A/N: Sleep.... Must... sleep.... must... dream... of... elf... god... *smashes head against the keyboard* I'm awake! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: *thinks about the last chapter* Hehe. Dwarf got angry. Hmmmmmm. *still has not slept*  
  
Disclaimer. I don't own it. YOU CANNOT MAKE MONEY OFF OF ME, YOU LAWYERS!  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A buzz fell over the forest of Mirkwood the next morning. With the eve of the festival coming and the new rumors about the prince had everyone talking.  
  
Thranduil was kept busy, constantly sending and receiving messages from Alkore concerning Lhunoriel's affections for his son.  
  
Alkore was kept busy replying to Thranduil and trying to get Lhunoriel to confess. This was easy for Lhunoriel to avoid because she spend the day in her room, trying different dresses on and trying to decide how her hair was going to be placed.  
  
Legolas and Gimli spent the day in the palace, coolly avoiding Thranduil and planning how they were going to get out of the palace.  
  
Their plan followed thus:  
  
After supper, Legolas was to go to his father, who would proceed to ask him about Lhunoriel. Legolas would say that he was absolutely enchanted by Lhunoriel and had decided to meet with her at the festival. Thranduil would say that he should come as a chaperone. Legolas would say that it wasn't necessary because Gimli and Saurmereth would be accompanying him to the festival and to have Thranduil there would be too large an entourage. Thranduil, just happy that his son was going to meet with Lhunoriel would then give consent and Legolas, Gimli and Saurmereth would go to the festival and have fun, not worrying at all about Lhunoriel, the outside world and all other cares.  
  
This was all fine. The only problem was, Lhunoriel never said anything of the sort to her mother. Lhunoriel said that she was going to stay in her room for the night, sewing with Alcweth. Her plan was to lock the door and climb out the window to where Alcweth was waiting and make her way to the festival.  
  
Author's Representative (The Author has fallen asleep): The author would like the reader to know that, quote, "I smell conflict!" and after she made that statement, she danced around in the crowded office and sang her conflict song.  
  
That evening, both parties gave their excuses and the plans were placed into action.  
  
After dinner, Legolas asked his father leave and was granted it.  
  
Lhunoriel crawled out of her window, which was not an easy task in a dress and bodice. She made her way to Alcweth.  
  
"Are we all set, Lhunoriel?" Asked Alcweth, dabbing Lhunoriel's sweat from her brow.  
  
Lhunoriel took a moment to breathe and then stood up, a mischievous smile on her face.  
  
"Why yes, Alcweth." Lhunoriel said, standing straight and pushing a stray hair off her face. "Let's go!" And she ran off into the woods, Alcweth rolling her eyes and following.  
  
*  
  
"I can't believe it worked!" said Gimli, walking with Legolas and Saurmereth out of the front gate.  
  
"Everything went as planned!" said Saurmereth. "How did you do it?"  
  
"Living with someone for eternity has that effect on people." The three laughed and started walking down the hill and to the path that would lead them to the festival.  
  
*  
  
The festival was even more fun than the party the night before. There was drinking, games, booths, lights, fresh air and the open night above them.  
  
Lhunoriel immediately went to the dance floor where everyone was dancing to their own style until one dance came on.  
  
It was a dance that Lhunoriel would never dare do in the Royal palace. It was a dance that showed a temptress and a young man. The temptress seduces the boy to come to her and they dance. Under her spell, the boy dances, as he never would. This dance was very popular among the common elves, but the royals looked down upon it.  
  
First, she needed a partner.  
  
*  
  
Legolas, Gimli and Saurmereth came to the festival and were swept up by the feeling in the air. Saurmereth, knowing Lhunoriel's plan from conversations with his sister, took Legolas to the dance floor, knowing that this is where Lhunoriel would be, for even though Saurmereth loved his prince dearly and would never betray him, he still wanted Legolas to at least see Lhunoriel again.  
  
"Come on!" Saurmereth said, pulling Legolas away.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Gimli, running behind.  
  
"To the dance floor!" said Saurmereth, stopping right next to the floor.  
  
"Why here now?" asked Legolas, standing on his own. "We should get a drink first."  
  
"Eh." Saurmereth said, looking around for his sister.  
  
*  
  
Alcweth saw her brother as soon as he came in.  
  
"Oh, I want to dance." Lhunoriel said, looking around. "But who can I pick?"  
  
"How about him?" Alcweth said, pointing to Legolas.  
  
Lhunoriel looked at him. She thought he was handsome and that he was familiar, but not at all who he was. "Hmm...." she said, thinking the possibilities. "I think I see my prospects."  
  
"And?" Alcweth said excitedly.  
  
"I think I'll reach for them...." Lhunoriel said, arching her eyebrow and starting to walk across the floor (along with other women) to the slow and sultry beat of the song.  
  
*  
  
Saurmereth jumped up and down excitedly when he saw Lhunoriel walking towards them.  
  
"I think a young lady wants to dance with you!" Saurmereth said over the noise.  
  
"What?" Legolas said, seeing Lhunoriel walk towards him, but he did not recognize who she was, only that she was familiar. "Oh my." He whispered.  
  
*  
  
Lhunoriel made her way across the dance floor and to Legolas.  
  
"May I have this dance?" She said, tilting her head to the side. Her hair fell off her neck and Legolas froze.  
  
"Yes." He whispered, awed and amazed. She took his hand and led him to the dance floor. Then the dance begun. Simple steps, very easy, but each of the girls added their own touch to the dance. And Legolas did as he was supposed to. Stand. That's all he really needed to do. Stand. The time would come soon enough for him to dance. And it did.  
  
At the time that he was merely to dance, he was caught in the intoxicating spell of the dance, full of passion. (Author's Rep/N: Have you seen Lord of the Dance? That dance with the bad guys and the gypsy? That one.) He danced with her perhaps too roughly for, say, an egg or a delicate fabric, but just the right amount to show the true passion in the dance. And Lhunoriel liked it.  
  
He danced to her and she danced to him. They danced for what was only truly a few minutes, but what should have been a century.  
  
They ended the dance in each others' arms (AR/N: that was the dance, I swear!) and came out of the spell with applause for everyone had been watching them from the time Legolas started to dance.  
  
They quickly stepped away from each other and bowed graciously to each other.  
  
"Farewell." Lhunoriel said, dashing away and into the crowd.  
  
Legolas watched after her, something clicking in his mind. While things were clicking, Saurmereth and Gimli ran up to Legolas clapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"That was great!" Saurmereth said, pulling him off the floor.  
  
"I didn't know you could dance like that!" said Gimli, helping Saurmereth. "I mean, lifting her like that, and the spinning."  
  
"Where is she?" Legolas said, half in a trance.  
  
"Who?" asked Saurmereth, trying to play innocent.  
  
Legolas spoke not a word and ran off in the direction Lhunoriel went.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ ^~^  
  
AR: Erm, Obsidian? *taps the author* *author stays still* Um... *turns to everyone* Until Obsidian returns, I'm Obsidian's cute form, Obsidie. I'll take over for the time being. ^^() 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ah... Sleep is good. So are French Vanilla Cappuccinos from work. Mmmmm. Nonetheless, due to some pushing from Maruit, I'm posting more chapters. I only have about 14 thus so far, and will probably continue the work for a while, so don't get angry with me is I don't post a lot. Without ado, Mirkwood to the Grey Havens, Part VI (six for those that can't read Roman Numerals)  
  
Disclaimer: I'm too tired to come up with another one. How about... the Smurfs own LOTR, and they're owned by the Peeps company and... let's say... the Elf God owns them. It's all interrelated.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ ^~^~^~^~^  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Lhunoriel, in the mean time, was running with Alcweth to a spot that they had found only a month earlier. It was a small alcove that was very secluded from the rest of the city.  
  
Alcweth didn't reach the alcove.  
  
She, actually, was running behind Lhunoriel and to the side. She kept looking over her back to see if anyone was coming. Once she saw Legolas shoot out of the group of people still huddled around the dance floor, she trailed off, waited for him to go by and then started walking back to meet her brother.  
  
They knew their royalty very well.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile, Lhunoriel kept running and ended up where she wanted to be, in the alcove. She heard the movements of someone in the forest.  
  
"That was great, Alcweth!" Lhunoriel said. She fell down on the grass, catching her breath and closed her eyes.  
  
Then Legolas stumbled into the clearing. Lhunoriel jumped up at the sound of the intruder. Legolas stood up, brushed himself off and looked around. He jumped at finding Lhunoriel.  
  
Both of them peered at each other.  
  
"I'm Legolas." Legolas said, taking Lhunoriel's hand and kissing it. "Nice to meet you."  
  
Lhunoriel stood there, dumbfounded for a moment and then immediately snatched her hand away from Legolas.  
  
"Sorry if I was too bold." Legolas said, placing his hands behind his back and looking to the ground, nervously and oddly embarrassed.  
  
"Oh, not at all..." Lhunoriel said, twisting her hands together. "I... um..." she had remembered who he was.  
  
"I-."  
  
"You don't know who I am?" Lhunoriel said, cutting Legolas off from his statement.  
  
"No, but I-."  
  
"You don't know?!" Lhunoriel said, partly annoyed, partly hurt, and partly surprised. Without letting him answer, she told him. "I'm Lhunoriel!"  
  
Legolas stood back for a moment, taking this thought in.  
  
"Lhunoriel? As in-."  
  
"As in Countessa Lhunoriel, daughter of the Countess Alkore. Yes, that's me."  
  
They stood there in silence for a moment. Then Lhunoriel sat down on the soft grass, twirling her hair around her finger.  
  
"And so we-."  
  
"Yes."  
  
They sighed.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Lhunoriel, looking up at the prince.  
  
"To tell you the truth," Legolas said, sitting next to Lhunoriel, "I can see orcs from leagues away, kill them by the hundreds and manage to escape Mordor with my life, but I am afraid that I do not know what to do." They sat in silence, listening to the sounds of the festival, in complete seclusion.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile, Alcweth was waiting anxiously with Saurmereth and Gimli.  
  
"I wonder if he found her," Saurmereth said.  
  
"I shouldn't have done that, leaving them alone...." Alcweth said.  
  
"Considering how long they've been there," said Gimli, "I think they're fine."  
  
*  
  
The two were still sitting there, in silence.  
  
"This is getting-." Said Lhunoriel, stretching.  
  
"Awkward." Legolas said, finishing Lhunoriel's sentence.  
  
They both sighed. Lhunoriel stood up and started walking to the exit.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Legolas before Lhunoriel had gotten very far.  
  
"I was going to leave." Lhunoriel said, turning to Legolas. "I guessed that since we weren't doing anything important, I would leave for to find Alcweth."  
  
"Oh...." Legolas said, thinking about something to keep her there.  
  
"Well, I'll be leaving then." Lhunoriel said, taking a step backward.  
  
Legolas desperately searched for something to keep her there. And Lhunoriel, thinking it would be silly to change her mind and stay hoped that he would.  
  
Luckily, Lhunoriel tripped and fell backward. Legolas caught her, but only too late and then they both fell to the ground, Lhunoriel in his lap.  
  
They sat there for a minute, hearts beating ever faster. Then, the most unexpected thing happened. Legolas, searching for the best words in this situation, came up with this:  
  
"May I kiss you?"  
  
And then another unexpected thing happened. Lhunoriel, in her best effort to come up with the best answer said:  
  
"Yes."  
  
And then they, well, did. It was very light and non-threatening, but it was, none the less, a kiss.  
  
A crashing sound was coming through the trees.  
  
"Lhunoriel?" said the soft voice of Alcweth.  
  
"Legolas?" said the harsh voice of Gimli and the light voice of Saurmereth.  
  
Legolas and Lhunoriel quickly dashed apart and stood up, Lhunoriel fanning cool air onto her flushed cheeks.  
  
"I'm over here, Alcweth." Lhunoriel said, shakily.  
  
The party of three came through the line of trees, crowding the small place.  
  
"Sorry to have left you, My lady." Alcweth said, curtsying to Lhunoriel.  
  
"Very well." Lhunoriel said, folding one arm over her chest and using the other to check how hot her face was.  
  
"Legolas!" said Saurmereth, in the lightest of moods, placing his hand on Legolas's shoulder. "Ready to go out and party some more."  
  
Lhunoriel decided it was time to make her exit.  
  
"Your highness." Lhunoriel said, calling attention to her prince. She straightened, put on her air of nobility, far different than her previous demeanor and turned to Legolas.  
  
"Yes?" Legolas said, turning to Lhunoriel. Legolas noticed the change in Lhunoriel's carrying. He straightened too, placed his royal air on and addressed Lhunoriel again. "Yes, your Excellency?"  
  
"Thank you for the dance." Lhunoriel curtsied.  
  
"The pleasure was mine." Legolas said, bowing.  
  
"I ask for permission to leave and explore the fair."  
  
"Permission granted." Legolas said. They gave their graces to each other again.  
  
"Come Alcweth." Lhunoriel said, walking to the boundary of the circle. Alcweth looked strangely at Lhunoriel, to her brother and Gimli, who shrugged, to her prince, tilted her head and shook it.  
  
"Yes, my lady." Alcweth said, curtsying to Legolas, who nodded his head back. Alcweth then left the clearing with Lhunoriel.  
  
After the two ladies left, Gimli and Saurmereth turned to Legolas. They were very angry.  
  
"YOU LET HER GO?!" they both said simultaneously.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ ^~^~^~^~^  
  
A/N: Satisfied, Maruit? BTW: K&Q Archery is a go.  
  
And to all my readers, Enjoy! Erm... make sure to check out the story "What Are These Girls To Do?" written by yours truly. It features myself and Maruit in her incorrectly spelled form of name, but nonetheless, currently, her character has died and the will of the fic (me) has brought her back to life. Sounds like fun? HELL YES!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: NOTE! This is a long chapter. This is the chapter where the main conflicts start coming in, so you'll have to pay attention. EYES FORWARD, SIT UP STRAIGHT, PAY ATTENTION!!!! There will be a quiz!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Erm..... um... Well, Tolkien's works don't pay for poor children in Somalia, but if they did, they wouldn't be too poor any longer. Pay for children! Eat your food and care for the little children. They won't attack you if you do. (doesn't know what she said, but it doesn't matter, really)  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ ^  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Are you sure we won't be detected?" asked Alcweth, walking with Lhunoriel up the steps to Lhunoriel's house.  
  
"We'll be fine." Lhunoriel said, quietly opening the gate.  
  
A/N: CONFLICT!  
  
As Lhunoriel opened the gate, her mother stepped out from the shadows of the house.  
  
"So you haven't been sewing in your room." Alkore said, scaring her daughter and servant out of their wits.  
  
Lhunoriel, catching herself, replied, "Mother, let me explain."  
  
"No explaining" Alkore said, walking into the house with Lhunoriel following her. Alcweth closed the door. "About an hour after you supposedly locked yourself up in your room, I received a message from his majesty, Thranduil."  
  
"Yes?" Lhunoriel said, entering the parlor after her mother. She sat down.  
  
"He was very excited for Legolas had told him that he was going to meet with someone at the festival tonight. Can you imagine who?" Alkore folded her arms.  
  
"Me?" Lhunoriel said hesitantly.  
  
"Yes." Alkore said. "Now why would he say that?" Lhunoriel was about to reply but her mother continued. Alkore picked up a piece of paper from behind her and gave it to Lhunoriel.  
  
Lhunoriel read it silently to herself. It only stated that Thranduil was excited and Legolas was "going to meet with Lhunoriel at the festival."  
  
"Elbereth." Lhunoriel said. "He used me as an excuse?" She sat back in the chair, staring at the letter.  
  
Alkore threw her hands up in the air and sat down. "What am I going to do with you?" She said. Alkore sighed. "Go to your quarters until I call for you." Lhunoriel stood up and started walking out. "And change into some good clothes." Alkore said.  
  
"Yes, my lady." Lhunoriel said, curtsying to her mother and leaving the room.  
  
Alkore sighed and covered her face with her hand.  
  
"My lady." Alcweth said, appearing in the doorway.  
  
"Yes, Alcweth?" Alkore said, not bothering to look up.  
  
"King Thranduil is here."  
  
Alkore stood up and smoothed her dress. "Send him in."  
  
Alcweth stood back and let the king pass. Alkore curtsied to the king. Thranduil nodded his head.  
  
"I am dearly sorry to call you over so late." Alkore said.  
  
"I know." Said Thranduil. "It seems our children have been causing trouble."  
  
"Please sit." Alkore and Thranduil sat opposite each other. "Now we need to find a solution." Both sat in silence for a moment and Alcweth looked on.  
  
"Your Excellencies, if I may suggest a solution?" Alcweth said, stepping into the light.  
  
"Feel free." Thranduil said, shifting towards Alcweth. She cleared her throat.  
  
"Well, I was thinking," Alcweth said. She started twisting her hands together. "What if we married them?"  
  
Both the nobles jumped at the suggestion.  
  
"But they didn't know it." And again, the nobles were confused.  
  
"I am afraid I do not know how your plan would work." Alkore said to Alcweth.  
  
"Well, I have not yet explained, my Countess." Alcweth said, stepping forward a bit. "I know that neither of them like to show it very much, but they do care about each other, even though they have only known each other for a small time. It follows thus.  
  
"Lhunoriel and Legolas will be told that they will be married. Lhunoriel will be married a year from today and Legolas the week after that. They will conduct a 'love affair' and try to hide it, only telling the servants, Saurmereth and I. Then, I will be able to tell both of you when they have been alone and their relationship would progress. Two days before Lhunoriel's wedding day, you," she motioned to Thranduil, "will tell Legolas that, due to some arrangements, the marriage day for him has been moved up to Lhunoriel's wedding day, making it a double wedding.  
  
"On the day of the wedding, you each will tell them that they are going first, not allowing them to have any contact with each other to tell them what's going on. Then, at the altar, when Legolas lifts Lhunoriel's veil, all will be revealed."  
  
Alkore and Thranduil thought about it. Thranduil's face lit up.  
  
"Ingenious!" Thranduil said, standing up.  
  
"But how does this punish Lhunoriel?" Alkore said.  
  
"It will torture her." Alcweth said, smiling wryly. "For you will not tell each of them exactly who they are marrying. All they will know is that they are getting married and not to each other."  
  
"What will we tell them?" asked Thranduil.  
  
"Tell them that they are not to know who they are marrying for their disobedience."  
  
"I like it." Alkore said, smiling and letting it sink in. "It's elaborate and cruel, but I like it."  
  
"I never meant for it to be cruel." Alcweth said, looking to the floor. "But I feel as strongly as both of you do on Lhunoriel and Legolas being married."  
  
"Of course not, Alcweth." Thranduil said, putting his hand on Alcweth's shoulder. "Why don't you go send for Legolas and your brother. I will go to Lhunoriel."  
  
"And I about my daughter to yours." Said Alkore.  
  
*  
  
And so, Alcweth left her house and walked back to the fair. She found Legolas, Saurmereth and Gimli drinking. Saurmereth and Gimli were quite drunk while Legolas was merely staring into his drink.  
  
"Alcweth!" said Saurmereth, welcoming his sister and putting an arm around her neck. "Have a drink!" He put the tankard to her lips, but she drank none of it. "Okay, what did I do now?"  
  
Alcweth pushed her brother away and faced the trio.  
  
"I come with business from the King." Alcweth stood up importantly. Legolas shot up.  
  
"What does he say?" Legolas said, eager for something to take him away.  
  
"Your plan has been found out. As it turns out, both you and my mistress have not spoken the truth tonight. His majesty, King Thranduil, wishes for your presence immediately in the home of the Countess Alkore."  
  
Legolas looked to the ground and then looked back at Alcweth.  
  
"Very well." Legolas said, realizing that there was no way to get out of it. "Saurmereth, come."  
  
"But there's still-." Said Saurmereth, falling to a table.  
  
"That's an order, Saurmereth." Legolas turned to Gimli. "I am not forcing you to come, but do so if you think it is necessary." Legolas then turned back to Alcweth, leaving Gimli confused. "Take me to her manor."  
  
*  
  
Within a few minutes time, the party was at the gates of Lhunoriel's manor, waiting to be let in.  
  
*  
  
In the meantime, Thranduil went to Lhunoriel's room. Lhunoriel, prior to the king's arrival, had been pacing back and forth in a white dress in her room. She braided her hair, placed her coronet around her head and was waiting for someone to get her.  
  
"Oh..." Lhunoriel said in agony, pacing further still and moaning in grief. "What's with all the waiting? Why can't I just have her come to me, punish me and we can get on with our never-ending lives?" At that point, she fell down on the bed with a harsh sigh. It was then that Thranduil knocked on the door. Lhunoriel sat up. "Who is it?"  
  
"His majesty. I ask for permission to come in." Thranduil said.  
  
"Why of course!" Lhunoriel jumped up and flew to the door, opening it. "Your majesty. I was not expecting you." Lhunoriel curtsied and let him in.  
  
"And who would you be expecting?"  
  
"Alcweth... mother...." Lhunoriel said, trailing off as strange thoughts wandered through her head of a certain elf. She shook the thoughts away and looked up to the king. "Anyway, is there something you wish to speak of to me?"  
  
"Why yes, there is." Thranduil said. "Your mother wishes to see you."  
  
"You came up here for that?"  
  
"Well, I guess it's silly, hmm?" Thranduil said, walking down the stairs with Lhunoriel.  
  
"Well, you aren't of course, but she could have sent Alcweth for a job as such."  
  
"Alcweth, your servant, right?"  
  
"Why yes, my lady in waiting."  
  
"And she is the sister of my son's servant, right?"  
  
"Correct again, your majesty. Her brother is Saurmereth, I believe his highness's man at arms."  
  
"Small world, as I see it."  
  
"And it's only getting smaller."  
  
*  
  
Alcweth opened the gate for Legolas, Saurmereth and Gimli to walk through. The cool air and silence sobered the later two up.  
  
Alcweth walked into the parlor, telling the group to wait.  
  
"Your Excellency?" Alcweth said to the Countess, who was sitting in the chair.  
  
"Yes, Alcweth?" Alkore said  
  
"His highness is here."  
  
"Send him in." Alkore stood up as the prince entered the room. "Your highness."  
  
"Your Excellency." Legolas bowed, Alkore curtsied.  
  
"We have been expecting you."  
  
"I certainly hope so."  
  
"Please have a seat." Both sat down and waited patiently for Thranduil and Lhunoriel.  
  
When they came in, Legolas and Alkore stood up.  
  
"Legolas. Did you have fun?" Thranduil said, piercingly. Legolas frowned. Then he turned to Lhunoriel. He noted the severe difference in appearance once her hair was braided, her clothes were changed and the single trinket that showed she was noble was placed on her head.  
  
"Lhunoriel." Legolas bowed, forgetting the formality of the situation.  
  
"Your highness." Lhunoriel said, reminding Legolas of that formality and curtsying.  
  
"Lhunoriel, I have your punishment." Alkore said, awaking her daughter.  
  
"And Legolas, I believe you deserve a punishment too for deceiving me." Thranduil said.  
  
"Yes, mother." Lhunoriel said, curtsying to her mother.  
  
"Yes, father." Legolas said, bowing to Thranduil.  
  
"You're getting married." Alkore and Thranduil said simultaneously.  
  
Wide eyed, Lhunoriel and Legolas looked at each other.  
  
"What?" Lhunoriel said.  
  
"To each other?" asked Legolas.  
  
"No." Thranduil said. "To different people."  
  
"But why?" Lhunoriel asked, stepping to her mother.  
  
"You have shown disobedience, we both want you to get married, but as punishment, not to each other."  
  
"How do you know that's punishment?" Lhunoriel said, folding her arms, walking past her mother and looking out the window.  
  
"I don't. But I know the agony would be unbearable. For you will not meet him."  
  
"The same for you, my son." Thranduil said.  
  
"What?" Legolas said, turning in disbelief to his father. "You can't do this to me!"  
  
"I am the king, Legolas. You do as I ask."  
  
"But I agree with Legolas!" Lhunoriel said, turning to her mother. "You can't do this to me."  
  
"I have given my blessing, Lhunoriel." Thranduil said. "My blessing is my command." He looked her hard in the eyes.  
  
Lhunoriel and Legolas looked to each other with a mingled expression of sorrow, anger, love and sympathy and then turned to their respective parents.  
  
"Yes, your Excellency." Lhunoriel said, casting his eyes to the floor. "I yield."  
  
"Yes, your majesty." Legolas said, doing the same.  
  
"Good." Said Thranduil. "Now we must be going back to the castle. A rather eventful night, won't you say?" He bowed to Alkore. "Thank you for letting us use your home."  
  
"It was not a problem, Thranduil." Alkore said, curtsying. She turned to Legolas. "I wish you happiness."  
  
"Thank you." Legolas said, bowing.  
  
"Lhunoriel, say farewell to Legolas and Thranduil." Said Alkore, turning to her daughter and giving her the "do it or you won't leave your room for another millennia" look.  
  
Lhunoriel rolled her eyes and turned to Thranduil. "Thank you for settling this dispute, your majesty." She curtsied. He bowed.  
  
"Legolas?" Thranduil said, turning to his son. "You may have been gone for a year, but you can still use your manners to the young lady."  
  
Legolas sighed and walked to Lhunoriel. He took her hand and kissed it. For Legolas, it was common courtesy and Lhunoriel knew that. In fact, both of them did. But in that slight moment, both of them forgot and their hearts jumped a bit.  
  
Legolas immediately released her hand and they looked to each other for a bit.  
  
"Thank you for the dance." Legolas finally said.  
  
"Same to you..." Lhunoriel paused, stepping backwards a bit. "Your highness." Lhunoriel curtsied and turned to her mother. "May I be excused to my room?"  
  
"Yes, dear." Alkore said, waving her hand.  
  
"Thank you for coming here." Lhunoriel said, rushing out of the room and up the stairs, Alcweth following her.  
  
*  
  
"Come on, Legolas." Thranduil said, walking out the door. Legolas followed wearily and burdened with the evening's news and Gimli and Saurmereth followed.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ ^  
  
A/N: Ah, dramatic irony. Such a lovely tool! I flit, I float, I flit, I flee, I fly. Good BYE!!!! *does a pirouette and falls on her face* Ow.  
  
Test time!  
  
What was or hero and heroine's punishment? What was the "trinket that showed her nobility" that Lhunoriel wore? Were Saurmereth and Gimli drunk and for how long? Opinion: Should Legolas and Lhunoriel have an "affair or should they leave the matter be? 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This chapter isn't all that bad. It's mostly the after feelings of the dramatist personae. Good read, too.  
  
Disclaimer: Awww... not again?!?!?! Okay. Um.... lawyer lizards, stop climbing up my ass because the only money I have I need to pay for my permit and Driver's Ed classes.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Chapter 9  
  
They walked in the cool night air, the stars shining as they had since forever.  
  
"How do you feel?" asked Thranduil to Legolas, who was looking to the ground while walking.  
  
"In accordance to what?" Replied Legolas, sighing.  
  
"Marriage!" Said Thranduil, gaily, making a wide gesture with his arms.  
  
"Horribly." Legolas said in melancholy.  
  
"Oh, come now, son... I thought you'd be glad to finally have me off your back! Now I won't be pestering to you about Lhunoriel or anyone for that matter." Thranduil seemed to be acting wonderfully. Legolas didn't notice and kept looking to the ground.  
  
"I would rather have you pestering me than chaining me into a marriage." Legolas almost tripped over a root but made a small jump over it, not breaking his gaze to the ground.  
  
"It can't be all that bad." Gimli said, patting Legolas on the shoulder.  
  
"I'm sure everything will turn out fine." Saurmereth said.  
  
*  
  
"This can't be happening!" Lhunoriel said, pacing back and forth, Alcweth sitting on the bed. "Of all the wretched and cruel things my mother could do to me, this is the worst! Not to mention the least fairest of things possible!" She sighed and fell onto the bed, embroidering. "What am I going to do?"  
  
"I say you let things come to pass and carry on your life as normal." Alcweth said. "Besides, it can't be all that bad..."  
  
"You're not the one who is going to be married to a complete stranger." Lhunoriel looked out the window. "I need to escape."  
  
"Nonsense." Alcweth cut a stand.  
  
"You may think so, but not I." Lhunoriel stood up and walked to the window. She inhaled the deep scent of trees, promise of rain, and thousands of years. "I want to leave here. I want to go off on an adventure."  
  
"You've had plenty of adventures." Alcweth walked to a table and picked up a new skein of embroidery floss. "You've been to Lorien, Rivendell, and everywhere in between."  
  
"But that's just a small piece of the world, a mere triangle in a larger circle. I haven't been to Minas Tirith, Arnor, Fangorn... or anywhere like that."  
  
"But you don't need to. Once you're married, we're leaving for the Gray Havens. That's all one really needs."  
  
"That's exactly my point!" Lhunoriel turned back to Alcweth. "If I am to leave for the Gray Havens in only a year, I want to experience the world. I don't want to be here, locked up in misery." Lhunoriel turned back to the window and looked out on the dark night. "Leave me."  
  
"Yes, my mistress." Alcweth turned and left the room.  
  
Lhunoriel stayed at the window for a long while, but then started busying herself with changing clothes and placing more in her bag.  
  
*  
  
"I will see you in the morning." Thranduil said, leaving Legolas at his door.  
  
"Yes, father." Legolas said. They had returned to the castle and dropped off all of the companions to their rooms, Saurmereth to the servant's quarters, Gimli to his new room and now Thranduil to his. The king went into his room, leaving Legolas to walk to his.  
  
Legolas did, in fact, walk to his room, but he didn't stay there long.  
  
"I need to go for a walk."  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
A/N: Ooooooooh! Suspense! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This chapter is reeeeeeally short. But entertaining nonetheless.  
  
Disclaimer: I WILL HAVE TO DRIVE THIS THROUGH YOU THICK SKULLED BEINGS OUT THERE!!!! I don't own LOTR. Leamme alone!  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Chapter 9  
  
In the midnight air, the world was tense. There was festivities still carrying on in the fields, but in the woods, an escape was being made.  
  
A black cloaked figure was running along in the dark, constantly looking back for any signs of contact. Suddenly, in mid step, the figure stopped. Rustling sounds could be made out in the dark.  
  
The figure took a bow from underneath the cloak and fitted an arrow to the string.  
  
The only sound that could be heard was a yelp of pain, as the arrow was set loose.  
  
Another figure moved out of the brush, limping, making more noise than intended.  
  
"What did you do that for?"  
  
"Who are you?" the hooded figure asked.  
  
"Your prince, unless you are not of elven kind." Said Legolas, sitting down on a rock to better check the wound that almost was serious on his leg. It was a flesh wound, but it hurt very much so.  
  
The hooded figure gasped and dropped to its knees. "Your highness, you should not walk about at night and sneak up on girls so."  
  
"Girl?"  
  
"Your leg!" The girl, as was revealed, moved to his leg to further examine it. "I am terribly sorry. I must help you. Wait here." She ran off into the forest, only to return later with herbs and lots of sticks. She built a fire and then went to healing Legolas's leg.  
  
As she built the fire, she carefully avoided the light to her face, never taking off the hood.  
  
In several minutes, the leg was tightly bandaged, different herbs working to heal the wound quickly and the fire was showing a dull light. And through this, the girl never showed her face.  
  
"So who are you?" Asked Legolas. The girl was silent for a moment, but replied.  
  
"The Countessa." Legolas sat dumbfounded as The Countessa stood up, a sudden change from help to desertion.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Legolas, not wanting to be left alone.  
  
"Anywhere but here." The Countessa said, packing back up her things. Legolas held her fore arm. She stopped and turned to him, the firelight casting a shadow, her face invisible.  
  
"Show me your face." Legolas said, looking helplessly into the black behind the hood.  
  
"Why?" The Countessa said, shying away from the light, trying to pull her arm back.  
  
"I must know if you are the Countessa I know."  
  
"I will not give you the satisfaction." She said, pulling her arm away and making a flight in the night, leaving Legolas with the dying embers and a wounded leg.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
A/N: So Lhunoriel left him for dead. But he's an Elf. He can deal. It's kinda cold of her to do that, but whatever. It'll change in the next chapter.  
  
But will there be a next chapter? Anyone think there should be and give me ideas. I like input. I'll credit it 'n everythin'.  
  
Your Author Goddess,  
  
-Obsidie 


End file.
